Daddy's Runes
by deannaG
Summary: Two year old Max loves his father's runes. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 5.


This is something that popped into my head while I was working on **A Whole Book of Runes**. It's another fluffy backstory regarding Max's love of runes.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is applying his eyeliner when he hears two year old Max scream, "Runes!"

Magnus laughs as he finishes, then stands up. Max runs into their bedroom and looks at Alec. His husband is holding his shirt as he laughs at their son, "Good morning, blueberry." Magnus walks over to them.

Max giggles, "Good morning, Daddy. Look Poppa, runes."

Magnus smiles as he picks Max up, "Yes, blueberry, Daddy has a lot of runes."

Max nods and points, "What's that one?"

Alec laughs as Magnus answers, "Stamina."

"And that one?"

"Promise."

"And that one?"

"Agility."

"That one?"

"Iratze."

"That one?"

"Parabatai."

Max smiles, "Uncle Jace."

Alec nods, "Right, Max."

Max giggles as he points to Alec's right wrist, "That one?"

Magnus smiles, "Wedded." He leans over and kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "Not now, Poppa." He points, "That one?"

Magnus looks at his son, "Not now?"

Max nods, "Not time for kissing Daddy. What rune is that one Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Tough crowd. That is the soundless rune, Max."

"That one?"

"Strength."

"That one?"

"Speed."

"That one?"

"Stealth."

Max points to Alec's left arm, "That one?"

"Expectation."

Max nods, "Turn around, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Turn around?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus laughs, "He wants to see the ones on your back of course."

Alec laughs, "Of course." He turns around.

Max nods, "That one, Poppa?"

"Accuracy."

"That one?"

"Flexibility."

"That one?"

"Calm/anger."

"That one?"

"Endurance."

"That one?"

"Equilibrium."

"That one?"

"Talent."

"That one?"

"Courage in combat."

Max points to Alec's left arm, "That one?"

"Recall."

"And that one, Poppa?"

"Angelic power."

Max nods.

Alec laughs, "Are we done?"

Max giggles, "I'm done, Daddy."

Alec turns around, "Can I put my shirt on now, Max?"

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"Thank you, blueberry." Alec kisses Max's forehead, as he buttons his shirt.

Magnus laughs, "I can't believe I remembered them all."

Max giggles as he reaches for Alec, "Love, deflect/block, stamina, promise, agility, iratze, parabatai, wedded, soundless, strength, speed, stealth, expectation, accuracy, flexibility, calm/anger, endurance, equilibrium, talent, courage in combat, recall, and angelic power."

Alec holds Max. He and Magnus stare at each other as their son names every rune, with a few mispronunciations, on Alec. The words themselves mean nothing to Max but just being able to recite the list of runes, leaves his fathers speechless.

When Max is done, Alec kisses him, "By the angel, blueberry, that was amazing."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Magnus nods, "I am impressed, Max." He kisses Max's forehead.

"Thank you, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "He'll probably be drawing runes before he learns to write his own name."

Alec laughs, "Maybe before he learns to write my name."

Magnus sniffs, "That I doubt. The first words he writes are going to be 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood'."

Max giggles, "Daddy."

"See what I mean."

Alec laughs as he kisses Max, "Magnus Bane."

Max giggles, "Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "At least he knows who I am."

Alec laughs, "Poor Poppa."

Max giggles as he reaches for Magnus, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus holds Max, "I'm not poor. I love two special people."

Max kisses his cheeks, "Daddy and me."

"Exactly."

Alec holds Magnus, "And we love you. Right, blueberry?"

"Right Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Pancakes for breakfast?"

Max giggles, "Yeah."

Magnus smiles, "You making them?"

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy is."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I am?"

Max giggles, "Uh huh. Right, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Uh huh." Max giggles.

Alec kisses Magnus, "Then to the kitchen, I go." He kisses Max's forehead and leaves the bedroom.

Magnus smiles at Max, "What's better runes or pancakes?"

Max giggles, "Both are better, Poppa."

"Then it's a good thing, we love a man with both."

Max nods, "Daddy."

"I was thinking, Uncle Jace."

Max shakes his head, "Not Uncle Jace. Daddy."

"You sure?"

"Very sure, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Okay, just checking."

Max giggles as Magnus carries him out the bedroom.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh, trying to figure out which runes Alec has and where they are wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Pics from different seasons have his runes in different spots. And some runes disappeared.

But overall I liked how this came out, hope you did as well. xo


End file.
